Mobile telecommunications devices, such as digital cellular phones or personal digital assistants, that can be used by a subscriber to a mobile telephony service to place and receive calls via the mobile telephony service can be referred to as handsets. Handsets typically feature a set of applications that can provide various functions such as web browsing, video conferencing, gaming, instant messaging, and others. It is typically desirable to test the applications before offering the handsets for sale to ensure that the applications function properly.